


Love is Blind

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Disater Bi Jack, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Racetrack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially Blind Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Due to an accident, Louis needed to undergo a serious surgery, but only one of his eyes managed to survive the procedure. Due to him losing one of his eyes, Louis Balletti now got a new nickname- Blink.After getting out of the hospital and back into the real world, Blink immediately finds out that being stuck with one eye isn’t easy. However, with his chaotic set of loyal friends there to help him, he’ll find adjusting much easier than he first thought. And even if it didn’t surprise him that Mush, his best friend since childhood, was the first person to see him after the surgery, he would soon find himself falling for him. Even if he’s only stuck with one eye now, Blink will slowly start to look at life and his feelings for Mush in a whole different light.(Title may change)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything like this, so i'll apologise in advance. Summary was written by Dark_N_Stormy

Opening his eye, sunlight streaming onto his face, Blink woke up. It was a school day, his first day back since he’d had his surgery, his friends had all been over to see him and had been made aware of things that he may need. He’d also been back into school to speak with teachers and have an attempt at navigating his way around the school with no one but the teachers and his family and friends present. 

Getting up and ready was still proving a challenge, he was growing used to it more and more each day, but it would take time. He now had to make sure he grabbed the glasses that he’d been given after the surgery, with the lens on the left side blacked out, Blink knew this was more for aesthetics and other people than it was for him, no one wanted to see what had happened to his left eye no matter how much his friend Racetrack had begged until he’d relented and shown him.

Soon he was changed and ready, grabbing the foldable cane the hospital recommended and putting it in his bag for emergencies, all he had to do now was wait for Jack to come and pick him up in his 7 seater Hyundai Santa Fe. The group regularly carpool with one another, but there were too many to fit in the same car so usually Jack took some and the rest split up into the other cars.

In the time he would have to spend, waiting for Jack to get to his house he was able to get himself some breakfast. He still had half a slice of toast to eat when he heard the car horn from outside. Standing up and grabbing his bag, Blink quickly took the largest bite of toast he could, he started to head out taking a look at the toast he’d left before swiping it off the plate and he quickly shoved as much of the toast as he could into his mouth before heading out to the car. 

Having already stopped and picked up Albert, Elmer and Mush the car already had most of the occupants, Elmer had sat in the back, while Albert had sat in shotgun and Mush, well his best friend was sitting in the middle seats, probably saving a seat for him. As soon as Mush realized Blink had left his house he opened the car door and jumped out, standing by the door like an old time chauffeur, holding his arm out for Blink to hold on to as he climbed in.

Good morning’s were chorused from around the car as Blink was assisted into the car, Mush following the other in, shutting the door behind him. 

“Mornin’ Blinker” Jack greeted, turning the key in the ignition and pulled away from Blink’s home, heading straight for his own boyfriend’s home. 

Pulling up at yet another home Jack pressed the car horn, the Jacobs siblings better be ready, they were lucky that Mr and Mrs Jacobs were able to take Les the youngest of the three Jacobs siblings, if that wasn’t the case then he wouldn’t have been able to pick up his own boyfriend. 

Davey and Sarah left their house, shouting goodbyes to their parents and younger brother, it was then that Jack leant over the console and opened Albert’s door and undid the redheaded boy's seatbelt.

“Hey” Albert whined. In response, Jack just jerked his thumb towards the back of his car. Albert got out of the car grumbling as he did so, opening the door to the back seats the auburn haired boy climbed in besides Blink.

“Sorry Blink, Cowboy wants his boytoy to sit beside him” Albert said, patting Blink on his shoulder, making the other aware of his presence, to his left.

He then gave a small nod towards Mush, who nodded back in return and pulled his best friend closer, making sure there was enough space and Albert didn’t step on the now partially sighted boy. 

Clambering into the backseat Albert settled himself beside Elmer. The Jacobs siblings who had now reached the car just looked on at their friends' antics, after a still complaining Albert had got himself seated Sarah got into the car, sitting on the other side of Blink.

“Morning, Blink” she said softly, again making the other aware that there was someone on his left.

Davey climbed into Albert’s now vacated seat, sitting besides his boyfriend.

“Morning Jackie” Davey greeted, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

”Mornin’ Darlin’” Jack replied, turning his head, and kissing Davey on the lips, leaning over the console again in order to wrap his arm around his boyfriend, his other hand holding his the others face tenderly, causing everyone else in the car to groan. 

“Alright, alright” Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, chuckling. He then started the car and they set off once again, this time heading to school.


End file.
